


Onlycas

by Sterek_09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, OnlyFans, Other, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Twink Castiel starts an only fans and someone from his high school is a subscriber. Hint hint wink wink
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

OnlyCas

It was a Monday night and it was one of the time Cas went live on onlyfans, it had all started four months ago when his brother Gabe came into his room and started talking about how the girl he was seeing had a page. Cas was curious just like any other teen boy so he deiced to do some research and end up down a rabbit hole at 4 am. His whole life changed Cas saw the comments on twinks pages from daddies, god it made him hot under the collar. He was lucky his parents was always out of town for business, their house was big enough that Gabe wouldn’t disturb him and if he ever did walk in well Cas had years of blackmail. Cas had his camera all set up, he was listening to bad habit by The Kooks he was swaying his hips to the beat of the music as he ran his hands down his body. For today performance he decided to wear a baby blue lace bra and panties, the blue standing out against his pale complexion. Castiel was still a virgin no matter what viewers thought he was untouched not many guys were openly gay and if they was they wasn’t into little nerd Novak if only knew. If they knew the kind of kinky stuff Cas was into they would be blushing to high heaven. 

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it There was one guy that Castiel had eyes for and that was Dean Winchester the captain of the football team, Cas like to watch him from the bleachers as he practiced. He never went to the actual games but he did the practices that when dean would be all sweaty. He would lift up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. Girls where all over Dean but he had never showed them any interest. He dated Lisa at the started of freshman year and that’s it. What Cas wouldn’t do to get Dean Winchester in His bed, the thought of Dean makes Castiels heart beat faster and his dick throb. 

Cas turns and started shaking his ass in front of the camera   
“ you like that daddy?” His voice coming out breathy as he bent over even more the match plug he put in is showing to the camera. He hears pings from notifications going off as he got comments and tips from his daddies. He reaches behind himself to pull the plug out them slowly starts fucking himself with it.   
“ yeah give it to me daddy.” He moans out.  
He could feel himself getting close when he accidentally says something that could be linked to his personal life.   
“ god fuck me number 24”. Cas pauses what the actual fuck was that. It was such a random thing to say however it pushed him over the edge. He turns to the camera to show the mess he had made of his panties the lace now covered in his cum.   
“ bye daddy “ he says shyly to camera then he turns it off. He goes and washes up and tries to clear the event out of his head. It’s not until later when he gets a private message from a subscriber.  
“ Don’t worry Angel of Tuesday, I also want you. Love daddy”   
Well fuck.


	2. God fuck me number 24

God fuck me number 24

Dean Winchester has a massive problem he has a crush on nerdy Castiel Novak, Dean loved the way his hair is always messy. The way his blue eyes get brighter when he’s talking about something he’s passionate about in class, the cute little head tilt he does when he doesn’t gets reference someone makes. Everyone knew that Castiel Novak was a church boy that goes to church and reads the bible. His family where humble folks that didn’t give in to temptation however he is proven wrong when he walks in on Cas’s brother Gabriel giving his brother head, that wasn’t something he wanted to see or have a conversation about. Dean tried to be straight he really did, he didn’t want to disappoint his father however when his uncle Bobby got custody of him and sammy 3 years ago. Bobby caught Dean watching gay porn, dean started crying and expecting Bobby to start losing his shit. When that didn’t happen and Bobby sat him down and started telling him about Crowley the guy he was dating he realised his father had fucked him up in more way that one. 

He realised he could break up with Lisa after a long talk and loads of crying they decided to remain friends. At practice he could swear he felt them blue eyes on him, they made him feel all hot under the collar, he would on purpose pull his top up to wipe his face making sure his abs where flexed just right. He loved the way cas would move in his place on the bleachers and the way his eyes grew hungry with want. However Dean knew he couldn’t have cas so he spent his allowance on an onlyfans account he found about two months ago, the guy was enchanting the way he moved his body when he did lives was like he was born to perform. Dean hated sharing with the other creeps on the site but TuesdayTwink just did something for dean he was addicted. 

Today was a Monday he knew Sam was on a date with Gabe and Bobby was quote on quote working late which was code for spending time with Crowley who had become some what of an uncle to Dean and Sam. So he was all alone meaning he could jerk off without feeling paranoid someone was gonna walk in and he would have to explain where all his money was going. Right on time TuesdayTwink went live and he was wearing a cute lace set that was the perfect shade of blue Dean couldn’t help but think about castiel would look in it. Shakes his head trying to get that thought out of his mind as he slowly starts pumping himself to the beat of the song TuesdayTwink had playing in the background. TuesdayTwink turns his back to the camera and started shaking his ass in front of the camera   
“ you like that daddy?” His voice coming out breathy as he bent over even more the match plug he put in is showing to the camera. Dean let’s out a moan when he sees the plug the idea that TuesdayTwink was walking around all day wearing it did something to dean. Tuesday reaches behind himself to pull the plug out them slowly starts fucking himself with it.   
“ yeah give it to me daddy.” He moans out.  
Dean nods his head even though he knows it isn’t just for him, he can imagine it’s just him and his Tuesday. He’s shocked to the core by the next thing TuesdayTwink says   
“ god fuck me number 24”. It seems to shock Tuesday aswell because he pauses It was such a random thing to say however it seems to have pushed him over the edge. However in that minute Dean knew who his little twink was.   
TuesdayTwink turns to the camera to show the mess he had made of his panties the lace now covered in his cum.   
“ bye daddy “ he says shyly to camera then he turns it off. The screen goes black leaving dean in shock, that’s his number on the football team he’s such a Fucking idiot TuesdayTwink and the angel of Tuesday aka Castiel Novak the walking wet dream. Before he logs off he decides to leave a message for cas.   
“ Don’t worry Angel of Tuesday, I also want you. Love daddy”   
Dean close his laptop after he presses send.


End file.
